Shadow in My Heart
by cath2545
Summary: Something happens and it makes you wonder what it would have been like if it never had happened. Will Peyton let Lucas into her life again or will she stand on her own.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow in My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of One Tree Hill.

Intro: After Peyton rejected Lucas's proposal they made love one more time. They both knew it was the end but that did not seem to matter. Lucas got his first book published and fell in love with his editor Lindsey Strauss and married her two years later. They have been married for a year. But there was something that was not right in Lucas's and Lindsey's life it had gone straight to hell. When Lucas found Lindsey and Mark in his bed. That was the beginning of the end for them. Lucas would be alone again soon and he could not help but think about the true love of his life Peyton Sawyer. Could fate bring them back together.

Chapter 1

Peyton Sawyer sat on her deck looking out at the ocean she knew she had an hour before two little monkeys got up. Elijah Laurence Sawyer and Elizabeth Rebecca Sawyer were running around. Eli and Ellie are two years old. Eli looks just like her the green eyes the blonde hair the one thing he got from his father was his squint. Ellie looked like her father the blue eyes, his smile and the way he would laugh. But they both had some of Peyton and Lucas in them. Peyton's love was unconditional as only a mother's love could be.

Lucas had come home early one afternoon only to find Lindsey and Mark Hudson in his bed with his wife. Lucas said nothing and walked out. Lindsey chased after him but he was gone by the time she got outside. Right then she knew it was over. Nothing she said or could do would change that fact.

Lucas went to the River Court and just throws shot after shot into the basket. Lindsey called Nathan and told him that Lucas had run out on her and she was worried about him. Nathan told her he would go look for him. Nathan went to the River Court and there was Lucas.

"Hey man, Lindsey called and said you ran out on her and she asked me to look for you." Nathan said.

"Did Lindsey tell you why I ran out on her?" "No I did not think so." "Nathan I found her in our bed with another man." Lucas said angrily.

"Luke I am sorry, no she did not tell me that." Nathan told him.

Nathan left Lucas there he really did not know what he was going to do. Lucas went to Tric and helped himself to the bar. It was not like Lucas to drink like he was but right now he could care less

**Background**

_After Peyton and Lucas broke up she stayed in LA. Lucas got a call saying that someone was wanting to publish his book. He could not believe that it really was going to happen. About a month after Lucas left Peyton in LA. She found out she was pregnant. Peyton had no idea about the book being published. Which meant for Lucas many hours with his new publisher. Lindsey Strauss was Lucas age and very pretty. Lucas was ripe for the picking he was just coming off a relationship that had a hold on him and he fell._

End of flash back.

Peyton smiled to herself when she heard mommy being called out. She got up off the chair and went in and saw Eli and Ellie jumping on the couch. What are you two doing? Peyton scooped both of them up into her arms and squeezed them. She kissed their forehead's and told the good morning. The phone rang.

"Guess Who!" the exceeded voice said.

"Brooke?" questioned Peyton.

"You got it on the first try." "My plane just landed at LAX and I am in the car on my way to your place." "So I will be there soon can't wait to see my godchildren." Brooke told Peyton.

Brooke ended the call. Peyton had not expected this. She grabbed the kids and got them dressed.

"Guess what guys; Aunt Brooke is coming to see us right now." Peyton said.

Peyton could not help but wonder what this visit was about. When Brooke Davis shows up you know there is something brewing. Brooke never shows up unannounced.

"This can't be good." Peyton thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A half – hour later Brooke Davis arrives at Peyton's. Her arms were full of presents and a huge grin on her face. Peyton opened the door and the twins went flying out.

"Book, Book." Ellie and Eli yelled excitedly.

Brooke dropped the presents on the ground and scooped up the twins. They laughed and hugged her. Brooke motioned to her driver to get the presents as she carried the twins in the house going right pass Peyton. Peyton followed them inside.

"Well, I guess I know where I stand." Peyton said jokingly to Brooke who just smirked at her.

Brooke put the kids down and went over to Peyton and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"How you doing P Sawyer?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Good, how are you B Davis?" asked Peyton.

"I am wonderful." Brooke said as she waved her left hand in the air.

Something sparkling caught Peyton's eyes.

"Oh my God, Julian asked you to marry him." "It's about damn time!" Peyton screamed.

While Peyton and Brooke were hugging and squealing Eli and Ellie were tearing the presents open.

Peyton looked down and saw them and yelled. "What are you two doing?"

They both stopped and looked at their mommy. Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm.

"It's ok there are for them all except this one." Brooke said as she walked over and picked up a small box.

Brooke handed it to Peyton. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Just open it." Brooke told her.

Peyton opened the box inside there was a key. She looked over at Brooke who was now sitting on the floor with the twins.

"A key?" questioned Peyton.

Brooke looked up and smiled and said. "It's not to my heart." Brooke joked. "It's a key to your new house." she told her.

"My new house?" Peyton asked confused.

"Yeah, you and me and Julian are moving back to Tree Hill." Brooke told her.

"Like hell I am." "I can't do that and you know it." "No one can know the truth about Ellie and Eli." Peyton said very upset by this.

"Peyton, it is time to stop hiding." "There is something you do not know Lucas and Lindsey are getting a divorce." Brooke told her.

"That has nothing to do with me." "I am sorry to hear that but that does not affect me." Peyton told her.

"Brooke, the last person I need in my life right now is Lucas Scott." "Eli and Ellie are mine if he had wanted to truly marry me he would have waited but he did not." "I can't let Lucas hurt them like he has me." "They have no idea they have a father and when the time comes I will tell them but they are babies now all they know is their world." Peyton told Brooke.

"What about Lucas does he not deserve to know the truth about the twins?" questioned Brooke.

"Brooke can we just talk about this later." said Peyton.

Peyton went and sat on the floor with them. Ellie and Eli had opened all of the presents. Brooke had brought toys and clothes she had designed. They we matching outfits.

"Oh, Brooke these are adorable." Peyton told her.

"What can I say I love designing clothes and when it is for these two it is more fun." said Brooke.

"You spoil them." Peyton said.

"I can't wait to design the ring bearer and flower girl outfits." Brooke said.

Peyton and Brooke played with Ellie and Eli and then ate lunch and put them down for a nap. They sat on the couch facing each other. Peyton knew what was coming next. Brooke's cell phone rang and she answered it. After she hung up she had a smile on her face.

"Ok, what are you up too B Davis?" Peyton asked.

"All in good time P Sawyer." Brooke said.

Peyton looked at her with dread in her eyes that could mean only one thing and that involved one certain person of the male gender. Peyton thoughts were broken when her doorbell rang. She got up to answer it. She opened the door and just stood there she did not know expect to see that person standing there.

"Are you going to ask me to come in?" the voice asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peyton stood there for a few seconds staring at the person.

"Haley?" questioned Peyton.

Then all of a sudden Nathan popped his head around and then Jamie came running in.

"Aunt Peyton!" yelled Jamie.

"Sawyer, can we come in or are you going to make us stand out here all day." Nathan said.

Peyton stepped aside and they came in. Jamie wrapped his arms around Peyton's legs. She bent down and picked him up. He hugged her.

"I miss you Aunt Peyton." Jamie told her.

"I miss you too baby James." she hugging him.

"You miss the kid but not us, nice Sawyer." Nathan said sarcastically.

Peyton walked over to Haley and hugged her. "I missed you." Peyton smirked at Nathan.

Peyton then walked over to Nathan and wrapped him in a hug. "Of course I missed you buddy." Peyton told him.

Peyton looked over at Brooke who did not seemed surprised at all about them being here.

"I knew you were up to something but I never thought you would betray me." Peyton said angrily.

"Peyton, Brooke did not betray you." "I am the one who found you and called Brooke to ask her if she knew you were in LA." "So if you are going to be made at anyone it should be me." Haley told her.

"Haley how did you find me?" asked Peyton.

"Through Red Bedroom Records?" "I searched their records and found the last place you worked with them and just followed you here." Haley said.

"Does anyone else know where I am?" questioned Peyton.

"If you mean by anyone Lucas no he does not, at least not yet." Nathan said as he smirked.

"That is not funny, Nathan." Peyton said exasperatedly.

One of the twins started to cry. Haley and Nathan looked at Peyton with puzzled looks on their faces. Peyton left the room and went to where the crying was coming from the others followed. She opened the door and Eli was standing in his crib just sobbing. Peyton picked him up and started to rock him in her arms.

"Did mommy's baby boy have a bad dream?" she asked as she held him closer.

The others looked around the room and saw another crib. Haley and Nathan looked at Brooke who did not look at all surprised.

"Mommy, Aunt Peyton has twins." Jamie said excitedly.

Peyton jumped at the sound of Jamie's voice. Eli put his head up and looked around by this time Ellie is awake. Who is now standing in her crib. Haley walked over to Peyton and looked at her and she knew her answer. Taking a look at the twins you could tell who their parents are.

Ellie calls out. "Book." as her arms are reaching for Brooke. Ellie was not sure who these people were. Eli was looking at Haley with those green eyes and held out his arms to her. Peyton nodded and she took him. Eli wrapped his arms around Haley's neck.

"I guess I needed to explain something's." Peyton said.

"You think, Sawyer!" Nathan stated.

"First let me introduce you to Elijah Laurence Sawyer and Elizabeth Rebecca Sawyer." They are two years old." Peyton told them.

They went back out to the living room and the kids got a snack while Peyton explained everything to Haley and Nathan.

"Peyton they are beautiful, god they look like…" Haley did not want to finish that thought.

"Peyton are you planning at anytime to tell Lucas he is the father of your twins." questioned Nathan.

"Lucas can never find out about Eli and Ellie ever." Peyton said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peyton got very upset at the mention of Lucas being the father of Ellie and Eli. A fear that she has had since she found out she was pregnant. In Peyton's mine she is their only parent and that is the way she wants it. Brooke walked over to her.

"Hey best friend it is going to be ok, I promise." Brooke told her.

"Peyton, were sorry we did not mean to upset you." "I understand why you do not want Lucas to know but he is their father." Haley said.

"I know but I do not want to burden him the way we ended was not on the best of terms." Peyton told them.

"Aunt Peyton, can Eli and Ellie play with me?" yes of course they can Peyton told Jamie.

"I have been trying to show them how to roll the ball back and forth to each other, they are just starting to get that maybe you could help them." said Peyton.

"Sure no problem I will teach them." Jamie said.

They all laughed at Jamie. He could not wait to be able to teach them something. Jamie had the kids sit down and started to show them how to do it. The twins loved the attention Jamie was giving them.

The adults went to sit and talk.

"Peyton you know we have your best interest at heart for you and the twins." "We do not want to hurt you." "But Lucas does have every right to know he has children." Haley told her.

"Haley that is easy for you to say maybe he does have a right but it is my decision when and if I will tell him." Peyton said.

"Brooke you knew Haley and Nathan were going to show up here didn't you?" Peyton asked her.

"Yes I did." "I cannot say I really am sorry either." "Peyton I did not do it to hurt you or upset you but they need to be raised by two parents that love them." Brooke said.

"Luke is going through a difficult divorce from Lindsey she is not making it easy on him." Haley told Peyton.

"Haley I am sorry that Luke has to go through that but he made his decision where I have made mine." Peyton told her.

The adults just watched the kids play and how much fun Jamie was having.

"Peyton, look at them they need each other Jamie could have cousins and Eli and Ellie could also." "I am not saying it is going to be easy nothing ever is but it is the right thing to do." Nathan said.

"Peyton, this is not a coincidence that we are here now." "In two days Lucas is having his second book launch here in LA." "He will be signing at the main book store." "I came here to warn you that the tabloids are out and looking for anything they can get on Lucas they are all ready starting with the Lucas and Lindsey thing." "I don't want you and the twins to get caught in the crossfire." Brooke told Peyton.

"Why Brooke what do you know that you are not saying?" Peyton asked.

Brooke looked at Haley and Nathan then at Peyton.

"Do you remember that girl Gigi that girl Mouth dated?" "She is one of the reporters for "The Event" tabloid and she has been on me like glue about information about Lucas." "I lost her the other day when I started a false story and she ran with it." "Can't say how long that will work though." Brooke said.

"Then I will pack the kids and me up and leave for awhile." "I will go somewhere she will not find me." said Peyton.

"It is time you stopped running Peyton." "If Gigi does find out it will be all over for you." Haley said.

"Haley I know you all mean well; but things did not end well with Lucas and me if you remember." "We hurt each other too badly this time, I think to the point that we cannot get back to where we were." "I will not put Ellie and Eli through that." Peyton stated.

"Peyton we are going to be here for you through whatever you need." Nathan said.

There was a knock at the door they heard a ruckus outside there were photographers and reporters in Peyton's yard. Peyton looked through the blinds and saw them all. She turned to her friends and looked at them.

"You knew they were coming, you know they knew where to find me." whispered Peyton.

Peyton grabbed the twins and took them into her bedroom. They got scared and stated to cry.

The banging on the door got louder and more persistent. They were not going away. Peyton called 911 from her bedroom to report trespassing on her property. The police came and made the reporters leave. They then knocked on the door.

Peyton opened it and let them in. She explained to them about the reporters wanting her and that she would not subject Eli and Ellie to that situation. The police said they would make sure her area was patrolled more and if there was any more trouble to call them.

Gigi was not giving up that easily. She was there for a story a big one at that and she would not back down until she gets it. She sat in a car across the street from Peyton's house and watched and waited. When she saw Haley, Nathan and Jamie come out she was in their face before they knew it.

"Is Peyton Sawyer in their?" "Is this where she lives?" Gigi asked them.

She had shoved a voice recorder in their faces.

"No Comment." Nathan said.

Nathan, Haley and Jamie continued to walk to their car. Gigi followed them.

"I know she is in there so why don't you just admit." Gigi said.

"Whether Peyton Sawyer is in there or not it is none of your business." Haley told her.

"Jamie is Peyton in there?" she asked him.

"Don't you ever question my son." "Leave now or I am calling the police." Nathan told her as they got into their car.

Gigi went to her car got in and left then Nathan left. But Gigi would not be gone for long. There was a story here and she was going to find out what it is even if it killed her.

"I am sorry P I did not think she would find you this soon." Brooke told Peyton.

"Why Brooke, why did you do this?" "I trusted you and you betrayed me." stated Peyton.

"It may seem like that to you right now but everything is going to work out, you will see." said Brooke.

"Brooke just leave." Peyton said angrily.

Brooke was hurt but she understood how Peyton felt.

"I will come and see you tomorrow." Brooke told her.

"Don't bother I won't be here, I can't stay here now." "And don't try to find me because you won't." Peyton told Brooke.

Brooke picked up her stuff. As she was walking out the door. "I am sorry Peyton." Brooke then left.

After Brooke left Peyton went in took out her biggest suitcase and filled it with close for her and the twins. She was leaving to night she had no idea where she was going. She put the twins in their car seats and left undercover of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Brooke called Peyton only to get the answering machine. She then called Peyton's cell phone she got her voice mail. She thought maybe she was busy with the twins. A couple of hours pasted and no return call from Peyton. Brooke was getting worried now. She was afraid that Peyton might have run last night. Brooke should have seen this coming.

Brooke was meeting Haley, Nathan and Jamie for lunch she told them about this morning.

"Are you sure she left Brooke." Haley asked.

"Yes I am sure Peyton is gone." "We won't be hearing from her." Brooke told them.

"Damn it Sawyer why do you have to make things more complicated?" Nathan questioned.

"It is because she is Peyton Sawyer." the male voice said.

The all turned around to see Lucas standing there. To say the least they were shocked.

"Uncle Lucas." yelled Jamie as he jumped into his arm.

"Hey buddy." Luke said.

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton has twins a boy and a girl." "They are littler then me." Jamie told him.

Brooke, Haley and Nathan cringed when Jamie told Lucas that. Lucas looked at all of them. They felt like his eyes were drilling right through them.

"Peyton has children?" Lucas asked confused.

They all just sat there not wanting to be the one to say anything.

"Luke you were supposed to find out this way." Haley finally said.

"Haley, don't." Brooke told her.

"Don't tell me what Brooke why can't Haley tell me?" Luke asked.

Luke already knew the answer to that question.

"It is because the children are mine am I right?" Luke asked.

The looks on their faces answered what he already knew.

"How long have you known Peyton has been in LA. Lucas?" asked Nathan.

"I did not know until I heard you guys talking about her." Luke told him.

"Where is Peyton?" he asked.

"Truth is we do not know." "We spent the day with her yesterday but when the reporters came she freaked and she took of last night." "She is not answering her phone." Haley told Luke.

"What are you doing here today?" "I thought it was tomorrow you have your book signing." Nathan asked.

"It is I just came a day early just to settle in." Luke told him.

"How did you find us?" Brooke asked.

"I called your office to see where you were and they said you were in LA." "Then I called your LA. office and told them who I was and they said you were having lunch here so here I am." stated Lucas.

Peyton had driven all night and she was exhausted. Eli and Ellie slept for the most part. She was about three hundred mills from LA. She found a diner and she and the kids went in. They were hungry. They went and sat in a booth a waiter came over and took their order. Peyton ordered pancakes and scrambled eggs. They ate and Peyton asked the waiter if there was a motel anywhere close. The waiter told her there was one about five miles down the road. Peyton thanked him and paid him then she and the kids left. Peyton found the motel she gave the kids a bath and put them down for a nap. She then took a shower and laid down and soon she was a sleep.

Peyton woke to Ellie and Eli climbing all over her. She wrapped her arms around them and started tickling them until all three of them were laughing.

"Where we go momma?" Eli asked her.

"I really do not know where we are going Eli." She told him.

All Peyton knew is she could not and would not be in LA., when Lucas Scott was there. There was no way he was going to ever find out about the kids. But what she does not know is he already knows.

Brooke called a private investigator to find them he is to report directly to her. Brooke told Luke that she had hired someone to find them.

"What is going to happen when they do find them?" asked Luke.

"Luke you probably know Peyton as well as I do, she will keep running." Brooke told him.

"I don't even know what they look like." Lucas stated.

Brooke took a couple of pictures out of her wallet. Walked over to Lucas this is Eli and this is Ellie. Lucas was speechless for a few seconds. He was looking at his children.

"Oh God they're beautiful." "Eli looks like Peyton and Ellie looks like me." Lucas said with amazement in his voice.

Lucas stood there staring at the pictures for a long time finally saying out loud to no one in particular.

"Peyton I am going to find you and bring and Ellie and Eli home where you all belong, and that is with me."


End file.
